Love At First Sight
by scissorluvjw
Summary: I always wondered how Beck won Jade over, so heres my interpretation of what could've happened.


**I don't own victorious**

I have lived in Hamilton, Canada my whole life. I have great friends, I am really close to my family. I have an xbox. I've got season tickets for the Hamilton Bulldogs Hockey Team.

Everything a 13 year old boy could want.

That all got taken away from me when my dad got a job opportunity he couldn't resist and suddenly I was on a plane to my new life in Los Angeles, California.

New school, new house, new city, new everything.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at the gates Beck?" asked Sofia, my mom, whilst we were driving to my new school.

"Mom! I'm going into 8th Grade! No one gets dropped off by their moms!" I replied moaning.

"Yes but they aren't starting a new school in a new country!" replied my mom.

"Just drop me off a bit further away from the gate, I'll make my own way from there." I replied hoping that would pacify her.

"Okay then." she replied.

* * *

My mom dropped me off about 5 minutes from the school gate. So I made my way towards my new school, 'Nicholas Canyon Middle School'. It was fairly big but it was all one building, on the contrary to my old school which lots of separate blocks.

I took a deep breath and I walked through the doors into my new school.

There were lots of people there, it was quite overwhelming but I had to make my way to the office to get my schedule. So I started pushing and shoving my way through the crowd of students.

Once I reached the office there was an old women with glasses you'd expect to see in a library, standing behind the desk.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" said the women.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Beckett Oliver and I've just transferred here from Hamilton, Canada." I replied trying to polite.

"Oh yes, I have been told about you. I'm Mrs Hughson." She walked over to grab a couple of things, "I have your schedule, locker combination and textbooks you need for this year." she replied handing me my supplies.

"Thank you Ma'am." I replied politely and walked off to go and find my homeroon.

* * *

"A23" I reread to myself as I was making my to find my homeroon, it was quite hard as this school was very big. I'm pretty sure I was very lost.

Then this boy with dark skin and dreadlocks came up to me, probably because I looked really lost.

"Hey man, you look lost. You want me to help you find your way?" the boy with dreadlocks asked.

I sighed a sigh of relief, "yeah man that would be great! I'm trying to find my homeroon, its room A23." I said showing him my schedule.

"Oh you're in Miss Verbloski's class? I'm in that class too! So I'll take you there." he said.

"Oh thank you..." I started.

"André. André Harris. You are?" André said.

"Beck. Beck Oliver." I replied smiling.

"Well Beck, I think we're going to be good friends!" André said as we walked to homeroon.

* * *

As soon as we got to homeroon, André lead me to the back of the classroom to a table where a girl with bright red hair and a girl with dark brown hair were sitting.

"Hiiii!" squealed the girl with bright red hair, "I'm Cat! Like the animal!"

"Hi I'm Beck." I said sitting down next to André, then looking at the brunette girl, "you are?" I asked smiling at her.

"Why do you care?" she replied nastily.

"Oh I'm sorry...um..." I stuttered not knowing what to make of the sudden outburst.

"Come on Jade be nice to Beck he's new!" said André laughing.

So Jade was her name. I've always liked that name and it really did suit her. She had these stunning blue-green eyes that took your breath away.

"Uhhhh! I'm Jade." she said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said happily.

It was my first day and I felt like I had already made friends that were going to last for life.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

When the bell went for lunch hour, myself, Andre, Cat and Jade went to the cafeteria.

It was like the typical american movie, everyone had there own table: the jocks were all sat at one table with the cheerleaders and the freaky weirdos were all sat with the freaky weirdos.

But I was taken to a table where there was only one kid who had an afro, glasses and a puppet strangely enough.

"Hey Robbie, this is Beck, he's new to Canyon." André said gesturing towards me.

"Hey I'm Beck." I said smiling at him.

He looked really awkward but he replied, "yeah hey I'm Robbie." looking down.

I sat down at the table, somehow sitting in between Jade and André which earned a respective groan from Jade.

"So Beck, what do you do in your spare time." André asked.

"Well I'm..." but before I could finish a group of blonde cheerleaders came up to our table and started chatting to me.

"Oh my god you're so cute!" said one.

"You're hair is so fluffy!" said another.

"Are you new here, if you are I could show you around." said another one winking.

They just started chat at me and it was quite intimidating but then suddenly I heard a voice shouting.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Jade as she stepped onto the table and drew in the attention of the whole cafeteria. "Stop bombarding him with questions, he doesn't want to answer them! Just go away and leave us the hell alone"

As she stepped down the cheerleaders gave her dirty looks as they walked off but she didn't seem to care.

"Thank you... for that Jade, I've never really been able to tell girls to go away..." I said knowing I was probably blushing a bright red. Jade looked at me and was blushing a little hit aswell and then just shrugged.

"Well um moving on, you were about to say what you did?" said André.

"Oh yeah I'm an actor." I replied smiling.

"EEEEEE!!! OH MY GOSH!!!! YOU NEED TO AUDITION FOR HOLLYWOOD ARTS WITH US!!!!!" Cat yelled happily.

"What's Hollywood Arts?" I said confused.

"It pretty much a high school that is dedicated to the performing arts. You have to audition to get in and we're all going to do it." said André explaining.

"Oh okay, wait so you're all into performing arts?" I asked kind of excitedly, it was quite fun to have friends that liked the same thing as me, it wasn't the case in Canada.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm a musician I can play a lot of instruments like the guitar, piano, french horn... etc. I can also sing aswell!" André said smiling.

"Wow that's very impressive!" I said taken back a little.

"I'm a singer!!!! I love singing!" said Cat really bubbly.

I smiled at her.

"I can play guitar and sing a little. I can also be a ventriloquist." said Robbie for the first time since I sat down.

So that explains the puppet.

I looked at Jade expecting her to tell me what she did. When she saw everyone looking at her she sighed and then said, "I'm an actress, singer, dancer, writer director, and I can play piano." she said non-chalantly.

"That's so cool guys!" I said smiling.

* * *

I've been going to Nicholas Canyon Middle School for 2 weeks now. I have made some great friends and I think moving from Canada was a good thing, I seem to be a lot happier according to my mom and dad.

"So Beck how's school going?" asked Justin, my dad.

I looked up from doing my homework and smiled at my dad. "Really great actually! My friends are really cool and there's..." I was about to mention something about a girl a kind of have a crush on but was really embarrassed to say it to my dad.

"Beck? Do you have a crush on someone?" my dad said grinning.

My cheeks blushed a bright red color and I felt so embarrassed.

"Sofia! Beck has a crush!" said my dad walking out my room.

"No dad! Don't tell mom! She will never drop it!" I shouted running after him.

"Did I hear Beck has a crush?!" my mom said walking into my room.

"Oh my gosh! This is so embarrassing!" I said sinking back down into my chair.

"Who's the lucky girl Beck?" asked my mom.

I sighed and gave in.

"Well there's this girl in my homeroom who's good friends with André, you know him right?" I asked and my parents nodded, "Well she's called Jade and shes a triple threat and wants to audition for Hollywood Arts aswell! And well she's really pretty and I love her attitude, she doesn't care what people say about her and she's really confident about herself and well I really really like her..."

My parents exchanged smirks.

"You should invite her and the rest of your friends over to watch a movie or something." my dad suggested.

"Sure that's a good idea! We could watch a horror movie! Jade loves those!" I said smiling.

My mom laughed a little, "You can invite them over this Saturday?" she suggested.

"Sure I'll text them now!" I said excitedly.

* * *

It was the Saturday of the little get together and I was really excited. Everyone would be turning up around 4 and leaving around 10. We were going to be having a movie marathon.

I stood in front of his mirror making sure he looked good for Jade. I really wanted her to like me but I didn't think she did.

André arrived first, then Cat, then Robbie and then Jade arrived last as stunning as ever.

We all went down to my basement and sat on the coach in front of the big television.

"So what are we going to watch first?" André asked.

"The Scissoring!" Jade said, "Its a new horror film and I have the DVD right here." Pulling out the DVD case.

"I don't want to watch a horror film, I want to watch a Disney film!" said Cat.

"Oh great 2 hours worth of princesses whining that they can't find a prince to marry!" said Jade sarcastically and rolling her eyes, "I don't mind watching Disney as long as it has a bad character in it, but then we watch the Scissoring. Okay?"

"Sure Jade, Cat you can pick out the movie." I replied.

Long story short after Cat deliberating on whether we should watch Beauty and the Beast or Pinocchio, we ended up watching Beauty and the Beast.

Half way through the film, Jade announced that she needed the toilet, so I told her I'd show her the way and with little complaint she let me.

We were making our way to the bathroom when I had the urge to ask a question, "so Jade why are you friends with Cat? You two are like polar opposites but you really love eachother?"

Jade looked away and hesitated for a second, it looked like she was debating whether she should tell me or not.

"You can trust me Jade." I said calmly.

She turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"When we started Middle School, I was in a really bad place. My parents had just gotten divorced and my dad said I was a disappointment to him and that I shouldn't waste my life trying to reach a dream I was never going to achieve. He completely disinherited and pretty much disowned me."

She was breathing really heavily so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

**(this next bit might be triggering so skip ahead to the next paragraph if you might feel uncomfortable)**

"I started dressing up in dark clothes and kept myself to myself. I started thinking about hurting myself but Cat noticed this and she decide to help me. She started hanging out with me more which made me divert my attention away from my home life and hurting myself and I started becoming happy again. She brought me out if my depressive spiral and that's a debt I'll never be able repay."

**hhhhhhhhhhhh**

She has been through so much, you wouldn't know by just looking at her.

I brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'll always be here for you Jade. No matter what." I said.

She smiled at me and then walked into the bathroom. "I can make my own way back, thank you" she said.

I walked back down to the basement and sat with everyone else but all I could think about was Jade, how much she's been through and how strong she is for overcoming everything.

We watched about 3 more films, including The Scissoring, and then parents started turning up to pick up their children.

Everyone had been picked up except for Jade. So we both sat in the basement waiting for her mom to turn up.

She looked upset so I decided to comfort her. I took her hand, squeezed it and looked into her eyes. She seemed surprised but she didn't pull away.

"Are you okay?" I said pausing the film.

"Yeah it's just that I've never told anyone about that except Cat, André and Robbie about it, and well I've only known you for a couple of weeks and I never open up to someone that quickly." Jade said looking away from me.

"Don't worry sweetie, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." I said and then I realised that I had called her sweetie and I'm pretty sure I had turned bright red.

Jade smirked and started laughing. There was moment when I had the urge to go in and kiss her but just as I was about to my mom shouts down that Jade's mom is here to collect her.

I sighed but I walked her to the door and waved her goodbye as she drove off.

"You really like her don't you love?" asked mom.

"More than you know." I replied.

* * *

I didn't know whether Monday was going to be awkward or not as Jade and I had shared a moment but everything seemed fine, so I was very relieved.

We had just finished English Literature and that was a class I just shared with Jade and next hour was lunch, we walked to the cafeteria together.

I wanted to ask her a question and I thought I should just blurt it out as she was putting her books in her locker.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked hesitantly and rather quickly.

She paused for a second, then shut her locker and looked at me.

"You're not doing this on a dare are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not! The thing is Jade I really really like you and I want to spend time with just you. Do you wanna go out with me on Friday night?" I asked and I'm pretty sure I was blushing because Jade was smirking.

"I like that I make you feel this way Oliver, and sure I'll go out with you as long as it isn't cliche." she said smirking.

"That's great! I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday, you just have to text me your address." I said smiling like a dork.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, then walked towards the cafeteria.

Man I was falling for this girl. Falling really heavily.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and my date with Jade was really soon and I was really excited but I was also really nervous.

The date wasn't going to be too fancy, my dad was going to drop us off at a cinema near the Santa Monica pier and we were going to watch a new horror film and then go to the pier for a bit and my dad would then pick us up at around 10:30.

I wore a dark blue pair of loose fitting jeans with a white button up t-shirt paired with a denim jacket and black converse shoes.

I made sure my hair looked good, it didn't take much effort though and then I sprayed myself with my favourite cologne.

I was so excites when Jade rang at the door. I literally ran down the stairs and opened the door.

The sight before me took my breath away.

Jade had curled her hair and put green streaks in it. She wore a loose flowing shirt that had crescent moons on it and some short, ripped black shorts with tights paired with a black denim jacket and tall black doc martins. She had on dark make up with winged eyeliner which really brought out her eyes.

She was incredibly beautiful.

"Hey Jay, you look really beautiful." I said nervously.

"You don't look too bad yourself Oliver." she replied smirking, "so where are we going?" she asked walking inside.

"Well my dad is taking us to the cinema to watch the new horror film, then we'll walk to Santa Monica pier and my dad will pick us up around 10, is that okay?" I ask biting my lip.

She smiled the most pure smile I've ever seen.

We walked up to my room and sat on my bed waiting for my dad to finish getting ready.

A silence.

"You're room is very cool." she said trying to break the silence.

"Thank you." I replied.

Another silence.

"So I have to ask Beck, why me? Why did you ask me out? I mean, you have girls throwing themselves at you. I'm just a broken person." she asked looking at the wall.

I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Jade West, you are NOT broken. I asked you out because you're the only one who leaves me speechless, who doesn't throw herself at me, who is immensely beautiful and talented."

She smiled.

I leant in. I was going to kiss her. I was going to kiss Jade West.

"Come on kids let's go or you're going to miss the film." my dad shouted from downstairs, making me and Jade jump apart, to my disappointment.

We both blushed and walked downstairs to meet my dad.

When we were in the car, my dad asked Jade questions about herself and her family. I really hoped that they would get on. So far so good.

My dad dropped us off at the cinema and said he would pick us up from Santa Monica Pier at around 10pm. I nodded and then he drove off.

We both walked inside the cinema and ordered some popcorn and drinks for the film.

We gave our tickets to the door man and walked to the screen that was showing our film.

* * *

Half way through the film, during a particularly boring part, I took Jade's hand. She looked at me confused. I leant in and I kissed her.

She looked surprised but happy.

I can't believe it. I kissed her.

**Jade's POV**

I never thought anyone would like me. I was damaged. But then this transfer student comes into my life, from Canada of all places.

He made my world spin.

He liked me for who I am, he likes the parts of me that I and others have always hated. He brings out the best in me, though I would never admit it.

* * *

When the movie finished, Beck took me by the hand and pulled me along to the Santa Monica.

It was crowded with a lot of people, and I don't like people.

I could tell Beck could sense my frustration so he unlinked my hand and grabbed me around my waist and shielded me from the crowd.

I smiled.

We hadn't known eachother for that long but it felt like he knew me so well.

We played a few games and I obviously won all of them except one which I let Beck win to make him feel better about himself.

The date went really well and it flew by and before we realized it was time to go and wait for Beck's dad to pick us up.

We walked hand in hand to a parking area and sat in the curb and waited for his dad to pick us up.

"I would impress you with my knowledge of stars and constellations but the city lights make it harder to see any of them." said Beck sighing.

I smiled at his dorkiness, "Beck this was the best night of my life and I'm not kidding. It takes a lot for me to say stuff like that so you should be impressed!" Beck laughed. "I really like you Beck and I want to get to know you more, if that's what you want?"

Beck smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh Jade, I would love that." he said smiling.

From that moment I knew this was the boy I was going to spend my life with.

**So I hoped you liked this one shot! I often need breaks from writing the same story (which at the moment is "That's Our Daughter") so you might see more one or two shots. I will obviously still continue with my main story though!**


End file.
